If This Was a Movie
by LolipopCherry
Summary: (S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri VIII Prompbtc #54) Jika ini adalah film. Apakah ada kemungkinan kami kembali bersama?


**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-If This Was a Movie-**

 **(Jika Ini adalah Film)**

By **LolipopCherry**

Rating **K**

Prompt **#54**

Kategori **SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary:** [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VIII] Jika ini adalah film. Apakah ada kemungkinan kami kembali bersama?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lelah. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan sepanjang sejarah dalan hidupku.

Pr, ulangan, tugas drama, kegiatan sekolah lainnya. Telah mengambil bagiannya masing-masing hari ini secara merata. Jam istirahat hanyalah jeda singkat yang sangat berharga pada saat-saat seperti itu.

Dan saat pulang kerumah, tubuhku langsung roboh didepan pintu.

Menyeret tasku masuk tanpa memperdulikan omelan ibuku. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah berendam di bathtub, merasakan air hangat menenggelamkan noda-noda tubuhku.

Aku melempar tas asal, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menyediakan air hangat untuk diriku sendiri.

Sambil menunggu, aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang.

Mataku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Tanpa bisa kuhindari lagi, pikiran itu kembali melintasi benakku

 _Jika ini adalah film._

 _Apakah ada kemungkinan kami kembali bersama?_

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya dia yang namanya selalu terngiang dibenakku.

Apakah tak ada harapan untuk aku jatuh cinta lagi?

Ini sudah tepat tahun ketiga setelah perpisahan kami. Dan melupakannya masih saja menjadi hal mustahil.

Hatiku masih saja kosong dan hampa.

 _Nelangsa._

Apakah tak ada pria yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke dihatiku?

Jawabannya tentu saja.

 _Tidak._

Bukan, bukannya tidak memang masih belum ada yang seberani itu mendobrak pintu hatiku dan memporak-porandakannya seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke dulu.

Ia melakukan banyak hal yang tak terduga untuk membuatku dengan mudah memberikan hatiku padanya.

"Kau telah mati rasa, Sakura." Ucap Tenten lugas dengan mudah tanpa menyadari perkataannya itu mendorongku semakin bersembunyi kedalam lubang hitam hatiku.

Aku terlalu percaya dengan perkataannya. Bahwa hatiku telah mati dan takkan pernah hidup lagi jika penawarnya saja sudah pergi dari hidupku, tanpa bisa ku kejar lagi.

Aku tak percaya diri lagi untuk bisa kembali bersama Sasuke.

Ini kesalahanku.

Dan takkan pernah bisa untukku perbaiki lagi. Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan ikatan diantara kami kecuali hanya sekedar teman biasa.

Bukannya aku tidak berusaha. Aku bahkan sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan kembali mengejarnya.

Beberapa bulan setelah kami putus, aku mencoba memberanikan diri.

Mengiriminya pesan hampir setiap hari. Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membalasnya hanya untuk menghargaiku, tanpa ada tanda ia akan kembali, Sasuke benar-benar sudah menyerah atas diriku.

Kupikir hidupku akan seperti dalam drama. Dimana saat aku mengakhiri sesuatu, ia akan kembali mengejarku dan dengan mudah aku akan kembali menerimanya. Namun ternyata tidak. Itu hanyalah khayalanku semata. Ini dunia nyata, hanya orang beruntung saja yang kehidupannya akan seperti drama. Dan sayangnya aku bukan salah satunya.

Satu-satunya orang pertama yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku kini telah pergi. Namun bayangannya masih membekas dihati.

Banyak kenangan klasik yang membuatku semakin mencintainya tanpa kusadari.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah aku alami bersama orang lain.

Pria yang luar biasa perduli pada hal sekecil apapun padaku. Dan membuatku melakukan banyak hal yang diluar dari kebiasaanku.

Pundak yang menjadi tempat ku menyandarkan semua beban pikiranku.

Satu-satunya orang yang selalu membela pendapatku dan menyemangatiku.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tak bisa membedakan saat ia mengucapkan antara sayang dan siang.

Aku masih ingat dimana saat ia melindungiku dengan jaketnya dari terik matahari, peluhnya menetes dari pelipisnya. Seperti aliran sungai.

Dengan sigap aku langsung menghapusnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan ditelingaku. Aku bahkan tak ingin tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengan telingaku setelahnya.

Sasuke melakukan banyak hal sederhana padaku dan aku yang tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain tentu saja membutuhkan waktu yang luar biasa panjang untuk melupakannya.

Kami hanya berpacaran 4 bulan lebih. Dan waktu 3 tahun masih belum cukup ampuh untuk melupakannya.

Tapi sudah ada beberapa kemajuan, aku sudah tak menghubungi Sasuke lagi 4 bulan belakangan ini.

Sebelumnya aku pasti akan mengirimi Sasuke pesan, kadang-kadang ketika rinduku padanya tiba-tiba melonjak naik namun syukurnya kini sedikit berbeda aku sudah bisa mengatasi hal konyol seperti itu.

Sekarang aku hanya mengetahui kabarnya dari beberapa temanku yang memang lumayan dekat dengannya. Selain itu, mungkin hanya dari sosial media.

Ada beberapa pesan yang paling membekas diingatanku. Ketika Sasuke bertanya mengapa aku memutuskannya dulu. Hatiku secara serentak mempertanyakan, alasan kenapa baru sekarang ia bertanya.

Namun jawabannya sangat singkat.

 _Sakit hati._

Ketika aku kembali bertanya kenapa tak memberiku kesempatan, ia menjawab bahwa _tak ada lagi pengulangan_.

Jika aku tahu akhirnya akan begini, aku takkan mengambil keputusan tergesa-gesa seperti itu dulu.

Setelah aku menceritakan alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu, perkataan Sasuke berikut kembali menohok hatiku.

 _Kau tak percaya padaku? Kenapa kau mudah sekali terjebak dengan perkataan orang lain?_

Dan setelahnya, hatiku dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Sasuke benar. Mengapa aku mudah sekali terhasut, hanya dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

Tapi aku bahkan baru saja berumur 14 tahun saat itu dan masih terlalu mudah untuk terjebak. Betapa mudanya aku mengenal cinta.

Yang bahkan setelah umurku 17 tahun pun masih belum sanggup aku lupakan.

Meskipun ada beberapa pria yang telah menawarkan hatinya padaku, namun hatiku selalu saja menolak.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kagum pada diriku dan sedikit kasihan. Mengapa aku bisa mencintai seseorang selama dan sedalam itu, padahal aku masih sangat terlalu muda. Perjalananku masih panjang. Dan hidupku bukan hanya berputar dikehidupan percintaan saja. Masih banyak hal yang seharusnya aku pikirkan. Seperti masa depanku, yang kurang jelas atau bagaimana caraku menghadapi orang lain.

Masih banyak dan banyak lagi yang harus aku pikirkan, bukan hanya Sasuke saja.

Tapi tetap saja, posisi Sasuke belum juga berubah meskipun aku sudah berusaha. Sekalipun dibiarkan akan bertambah parah, kupikir semakin waktu berjalan perasaanku akan sirna. Namun tenyata angan tetaplah angan.

Dan sekali lagi aku akan berterimakasih padamu. Untuk cinta yang telah kau berikan sepenuh hati padaku.

 _Seandainya ini adalah film. Kupastikan aku akan menjadi pemeran utama dikehidupanmu. Sayang sekali ini dunia nyata._

 _END_


End file.
